


Gruesome:GUINEA PIG EDITION

by velvetjihan



Category: gruesome - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjihan/pseuds/velvetjihan
Summary: trust me it gets more gruesome with every read...Chiasa goes with the 4 of her friends Nana, Miki, Chisato, and Ai to spend this 'happy' Christmas with her family which happens to only be her cousin. The Cabin seems clean and new, but whats wrong with that attic?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not glorifying anything. It is stated when certain 'things' happen that she likes it. These chapters aren't for many as it details rape, sex, violence, bullying, and incest. Continue with expectations of things like this pop up.

"Come on little piggy, spit it out."

Chiasa on here last breath from being emotionally and brutalized. Have been told if she threw up on Haruo's floor that the consequence was licking it right back up. Hair down at her sides, kneeling at the floor and looking down with her hand on her mouth.

"Awww do you resist the urge to do that. Even though ww both know you're a nasty cunt."

She knew that she liked it. but wasn't this TOO extreme. Sadism was one thing but this was just humiliation.

With the nerve she has left, finally sucessfully swallowing the vomit itching the back of her throat. Looking around the attic with the chestnut floorboards and dark wall paper. Only one window in sight. 

"Why'd you have to be so dull Chiasa?! You KNOW you like it. YA KNOW WHAT I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU! Vomit NOW!"

With one good elbow to the back the tension of the vomit was forced back up. She thinked fast and ran to a red mop bucket to the side of the room. catching vomit in her hands as she empties herself from what her 'friend' Harou made.

"Wow, You sure did slide you way out of that one. Too bad you're going to have to eat from the bucket tonight."

He claps and starts to giggle.

"Please let me go. I-I don't want to be punished anymore. I'll be a good girl..."

"You really know how to play with a mans heart. Just like Nana."

Dragged by her hair and out of the room, Chiasa was going to meet the same fate as Chisato, Miki, Ai, and Nana. Stopped directly at the attic staircase she was kicked down.

*Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud, Smack*

Blood dripping from her temple, vision blurry, running out of time.

"Chiasa, how are you doimg today?"

Chiasa sees Miki and wonders...Why am I still here?


	2. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to explore the house after walking around so many times Chiasa notices the attic but is soon interrupted by Ai and conflict which stops her investigation and exploration. At night, dinner seems to be shallow and depressing nothing can fix peoples thoughts about Chiasa and that she understands. But when she goes back to her cabin room after taking so many insults to injury she hears a creak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of self harm is in this chapter.

I was now looking at the attic. Dark and cold she imagined. The door looked very old with the floor boards looking at the point of breaking. B-but how was  
frame and door still attached? Creepy.

"Chiasa, how are you!"

"Ai! don't scare me! What are you doing? I thought this was December 4th not December 21st"

"Just touching up the place, ya know Nana wanted to spend the 'perfect' Christmas with her family and we're basically home stranded because of the snow storm. So why not start early?"

Dumb snow storm, If we would've just left out of town when I had suggested none of this home stuck shit would've happened.

"Maybe I should get going. I don't want you sprinkling any of that Christmas. powder you've been snorting in my nose."

"Hmm? but anyways I'll be walking in the huuuge unrealistic study if you need me."

Ai smiles and cringes a bit from her own dry joke. She stares at me for a bit and then goes back to pinning up decorations.

"Sure."

Walking away I decide to explore the house a bit more. The wooding is nice and looks so clean and new, so why is the attic door so. Rusty. Looking for my phone which I placed down. somewhere in the Kitchen. I open the door to find Miki, mixing some type of ham broth or is that cookie batter? I go to turn around but she spots me.

"Asa, how are you?" 

Miki is the only one who knows. Such a annoying bitch on this time of year but Nana likes her so why not.

"I'm totally fine, Miki. What are you making?"

I walk forward towards the science expirement in a bowl. Are you sure you want Miki to cook Ai?

"Homemade chicken but I cut it up to save me the trouble of having to season it longer than I should have to. Ya know its bad to wash your chicken."

Great, She doesn't know how to prep chicken correctly. If someone eats this then another one bites the dust.

"I was thinking of adding a barbacue seasoning with a bit of rosemary, garlic and chilli powder."

Cringing on the inside from her unusual combinations, I think of an excuse.

"Mmm, sounds nice. But I'm not hungry yet, I don't eat that often and my stomach had became upset since yesterday."

"Okay? Welp don't interrupt the cook unless you're gonna kiss her heh."

I turn to leave as fast as I can with no regards for how she knew that my excuse was fake from seeing me eat so much earlier. I grab the door knob only to have it pulled back to reveal Chisato my maternal twin sister.

"So, what are we making Miki? Chiasa seems to be running away again."

Chisato pats me on the back and walks like she's ignoring a ghost to go talk to Miki. I know they're close friends and that Chisato is everything I'm not. Looking back only once I grab the door knob before the door closes and exit the kitchen.

"Chiasa..Is mentally unstable. We both know that. So no need to feel bad, She's just a lost cause."

"I don't feel bad. I want to poison her food sometimes but I get why she's like that. Why did Nana invite her anyway?"

"Probably to be nice. What is she going thru? Teenage years? She's fucking 24, man how I wished she'd grown up. Maybe I would be at my dream college if it wasn't for her. I wouldn't pass up the food poison, heh."

"No time to think about the past. How's Harou?"

And with that I move from the door with my head hanging down. Food poision? Such bitches I-

"Hi, Nana."

I genuinely smile from being in her presence. I like Nana a lot and adore her. Tall, Slim, Blonde and Pale with those big bambi eyes and cute monolids.

"Hi, Chiasa. Are you ready for dinner? Harou and I made taiyaki and pork cutlets japanese style."

She grabs my hand and drags me without consent into the dining hall. I still smile like a creep from the touch of her soft buttermilk hand. She lets go as soon as we walk into the hall, I take my seat near my snotty sister Chisato and to my left Ai and infront of me the beautiful Nana. Lost in her eyes I didn't even notice Harou enter the room.

"Oh look the man of the hour, Harou. I heard you help make dinner for us all."

Harou does his cheeky little smile and brushes his hands along his auburn looking short black hair.

"Aah well I-I love to cook it's not that big of a deal babe."

The only thing that ruins him is that he's dating my sister and fucking his cousin Nana. I am the only one who truly knows, but I love Nana regardless. Oh how hard they would go infront of me and the sheer pleasure she would get from watching me look at it. Miki knows what I saw but thinks it was Chisato and that I had a crush on Harou. What a pathetic thing to think.

"What are you going to do next? Are you gonna drag us along for another 'family' outing?"

Nana and Harou are the only ones left of the Tagawa line. The family died in a tragic fire when Nana and Harou were just 15 what a sad sight.

"I may take up a offer to come back never year if thats fine with Harou."

She smiles and looks at Harou like they don't fuck eachother every 2years for tradition.

"Please come anytime. We have enough beds and areas of land for over 20 people."

Harou says cheerfully but he glances over at me for just a nano second without anyone noticing. Strange. Go fuck your cousin will ya."

"Chiasa, how have been?"

Harou ask with a smile, glass raised to his mouth slightly.

"I've been doing fine."

I give a bland response and look down back at my food only to push the chair back and get up.

"Wow you finished your food do fast! I thought you had a stomach ache?"

Miki said snarkily. All small chatters had went louder as people were trying to avoid having conflict at this 'nice' dinner table.

"Why are you so rude? Have the respect that everyone shows you. Harou was being nice, why can't you?"

My sister tapped in with another punch. Chisato's blank stare with her eyes straight on me, arms folded and scowl being hidden by 'maturity'.

"I was getting a bit sleepy. Sorry, Harou I came off rude."

I had looked down and speed walked to the big french doors. Then I heard it again.

"Rude as always."

"Oh please the poision food thing would be a dream come true."

"Nana can you just admit that we shouldn't have invited Chiasa."

"She's not that bad just a bit- unstable."

Ai gave no response as I expected. But the voice I didn't expect to hear was Nana's with the half hearted insult. Just to be nice.

"Come on guys. I'm not offended, I asked a question and she responded."

"Lets just continue eating."

The conversation ends there.

I went back to my room and got undressed. The medium sized room in this big winter cabin looks amazing. The view, The knitted red curtains, dark wood floor and green wall paper. But all I can do is self loathe in the window as to why I am so cold. 

I run a bath and get in. Picking up the razor I drag the fixed in blade across my skin knowing that it would barely make a mark but something was still worth it. In the end I made a cut on my leg, got out the shower and went to bed.

In the night...I hear a creak. what is tha-


	3. Dinner at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiasa is awoken by a sound again, but this time she doesn't know what to expect when she decides to explore the cabin at night again.

"uuh."

I hear someone and wake up. looking for the sound I stumble into the night, phone in hand. Just like I did on the faithful night...not again.

I look at the door, 5 doors down from me to the right. Expecting everythibg to happen exactly just like the order of that night I brace myself. Hands clenching my phone, mentally ready, and ready to walk away instantly. I open the door to find.. nothing? Maybe it was just my imagination.

I go back to my room and lay down, hoping to not have any flashbacks. Something just touched me.

I gasp and get up but while moving too fast I get a foot splinter and yelp in pain.

"Hey, calm down."

"Harou? Why-what are you doing in my room at this time and hour?"

"You were out of bed. I wanted to check on you. What's wrong?"

He noticed I was holding my foot looking deeply distraught. 

"I got my foot splintered. I'll be fine."

Harou doesn't seem to buy it and insist on helping me pull it out. I finally agree to get him out of sight and out of mind.

"Let me check, silly cat. I still can't believe you ran that fast."

He's kneeling on the floor whilst I sit on the bed waiting for the first tug to get this over with. Silly Cat...?

"Do you..ya know- like this?"

WhAt?!

"Like what?"

"Like being cared for but staying away from other people."

What a weird question. 

"I don't like to be around people."

He doesn't seem convinced and continues to try to press me for answers. Can he just pull the damn thing already!

"There's got to be more to it. I used to be like you, so I would know."

"I don't want to expose myself. Uh- so are you done?"

He gives a harsh tug as I yelp. It doesnt seem like he's done though.

"Do you also like this?"

.....can you stop

"Like what."

I respond clearly not interested in his conversation. I hope he takes that as a sign to back off.

"Getting hurt. This splinter in your foot bring pulled. Do you like it?"

"Can you just pull it out?"

Getting so tired of this man by the second. Oh how I wish I could just kick him in the face.

"I know you like it. The way you like being hurt, is it emotional or physical? You seemed to like the whole abandoment thing when you saw me and Nana. Then cutting yourself right here."

What is he doing- Harou licks my wound on the back of my calf. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?! I try to move but he's too strong.

"Please let go- oh!"

He bites into my calf and applies pressure on the cut from my razor. But why? Why does it feel good?

Harou then unbuckles his pants and gets inbetween my legs grinding up against me. I can't do this! I try to push him away but he just won't stop. I like it but he-he FUCKED NANA!

"go away, Harou."

Harou just slaps me and forcefully puts his hands on my face and kisses me. Biting his bottom lip to get him to stop, which results in him biting my lip harder than I could ever bite his.

"You like me. You like hurt. You like It."

I like it but I don't want it- I- uuuh

Harou bites my hand so hard that It draws blood. I try to keep silent but Harou just continues to torture me. I black out from just that alone but he still fumbles as I fade out. But then I feel something.

He's finally inside me...I can't believe it. Blood is on my lower half and the pain id unbareable. It was wet but felt so dry. Harou moves his hips with no regard for my well being. The pain-The pain-The pain I-

"See you like it."

Harou puts his hand lightly on my throat and punches me in my face. That didn't seem to turn me off though. With his hand still around my neck he lands another blow this time on the side of my chest.

"I can't mess up this battered face. Others would take notice."

Harou grabs the light bulb from the lamp as the lights go out. still moving inside of me, he takes the light bulb and slowly presses it against the skin near my boobs until it breaks. He grabs the glass and flips me around only to go in anal and slit my back with the glass. So much pain. It feels good...He licks the blood up from my back and grabs my hair and spits on the back of my head. My head is plunged into the pillow till the point when it can almost be concidered suffication and he continues to use the light bulb to cut slits in my skin. The only 'light' in the room that was on was my phone on the night stand. Harou grabbed at the phone and hit the back of my neck making me groan in pain as the night fades black.


End file.
